Dave and Kurt's Excellent Adventure
by The Plaid Shirt
Summary: When Kurt's future at NYADA is put in jeopardy, Dave steps in to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dave and Kurt's Excellent Adventure  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Klaine at the _very _beginning, Kurtofsky overall.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee Dave would already be back.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Kurt's future at NYADA is put in jepordy, Dave steps in to save the day.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Really? Like I don't have enough writing projects already, I have add a freaking Kurtofsky fic to add to the mix? But I figure this way I get to add a little diversity to my life?  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Takes place towards the end of season three, after Kurt and Rachel have been accepted into NYADA (no one seems to know if it's "NYATA" or "NYADA" If you know for sure, let me know). Basically, _right _after that.

Kurt Hummel doesn't believe in god. He doesn't spend his evenings asking favors of someone he can neither see nor hear. He doesn't go to church to listen to a priest or whatever provide inspiring messages about getting through each day with grace and dignity. And when something good, something so amazingly, earth-shatteringly perfect happens, he doesn't send up a prayer of thanks.

But if he did, his heart would be singing with gratitude right now.

He got into NYADA. He, and his somewhat annoying, but always entertaining . . . What? Best friend? Are actually going to be following their dreams, taking New York by storm, painting the town red, all those sort of cliches that people say when they mean, at their core, "I'm getting the hell out of this two-bit town!" He still can't believe it. The odds of two students from the same school getting into this prestigious college seem so astronomical that he can't even wrap his mind around such complicated numbers. Not for the first time, he wonders if he's dreaming.

But he sort of doubts it because he'd like to hope that his dreams would come up with a more appropriate location for his and Rachel's celebration than some hole-in-the-wall bowling alley. He'd considered arguing when Finn had first suggested it outside the Choir Room where Kurt had asked everyone to meet, but he'd been too wrapped up in the overjoyed hugs from the members of the glee club to mind too much when his step-brother had called out, "This calls for heavy marble balls, and long white pins."

"Can you believe it," Rachel mutters to him now as Mercedes balances her ball on hand and studies the four remaining pins carefully. Rachel got her acceptance letter three days before, so her dazed giddiness has lessened somewhat, but Kurt knows that the giant smile she's been wearing for the last two hours is evidence of the idealistic future she's playing out in her mind's eye. He suspects that the words "lead role" and "rave review" feature prominently.

He gives a smile, because he's never been so happy, not in his whole life, and it's a nod to how much has changed in the past two years, that he realizes he's actually _does _want to do this with Rachel. She understands his cravings for the theater, the work, the life he's always wanted for himself, and she doesn't judge him for what he would do to get it. He kind of loves her a little, he thinks. "Of course," he answers with much more confidence than he feels. "How could you have possibly had any doubt? Haven't you heard us _sing_?"

But she effortlessly sees through the façade, and gently nudges him with her shoulder. Mercedes misses completely and then Mike's up. "Well, I think it's incredible. Can you imagine? Taking the both of us from McKinley? I'd bet they've never even done it before." This string of disbelief has been her mantra since Kurt called her to give her the news. He supposes it's also a clue as to how close they are now that her cell phone number was the first one he dialed - Blaine had already been with him, but even if he hadn't been . . .

As though sensing his thoughts, a warm arm slides across his shoulders as a warm body slides in beside him.

"Sorry I'm late," Blaine immediately begins, and when Kurt catches the look on his face he almost wants to laugh. He's been dating Blaine for quite a while now, and he's never seen such undiluted _guilt _in his boyfriend's eyes. "There was a line at the post office."

Kurt leans in and gently presses his lips against Blaine's temple. They usually don't do overt PDA, but it's not as if his dreams come true every day, and besides which, he needs to smooth out the wrinkles of frustration on Blaine's face. "You're forgiven. It wouldn't exactly be right for me to stay angry with you for taking the time to mail out my acceptance of NYADA's . . . acceptance."

Rachel laughs from her vantage point, then looks up when Finn appears behind her, lugging a large orange ball.

"Finally found one," he says brightly, gesturing somewhat unnecessarily to the object he's carrying. When his new ball joins the others (with a loud and somewhat ominous _thud_) he takes the other seat, the one by Rachel, and nonchalantly slips his fingers through her's. He gives Kurt another congratulatory grin, then his eyes slide over to Blaine.

"Jeeze, Blaine. Who peed in your apple juice?"

Kurt glances over, taking in Blaine's expression again, and distantly a very quiet, but very _real _alarm sounds in his head. He opens his mouth to ask about it, but then Sam addresses the group, stealing everyone's attention.

"Ahem," Sam says loudly. "Okay. I'd like to dedicate this next turn to Kurt and Rachel." Kurt rolls his eyes, but can't pretend he doesn't feel the corners of his lips turning up in amusement. He's not sure if Sam has had anything exciting to drink today or not. "Congratulations, guys. Seriously, no one deserves it more." Then, with flourish worthy of Kurt himself, Sam spins around, swings his ball back, then forward, then releasing it.

Unfortunately it heads straight for the gutter.

"A for effort, Evans."

The voice rises over the eruption of laughter coming from the rest of the glee club at Sam's miss, and when Kurt glances over and sees the speaker, he knows his eyebrows rise to his hairline. He grins, because they haven't been enemies in a very long time, though the way Blaine tenses instinctively at Kurt's side reminds Kurt that his boyfriend still has reservations with the reformed Dave. But Kurt has to remind himself that Blaine wasn't there when Dave stood with him outside his classroom, his Bullywhip beret wrinkling in his fist as he tearfully offered the most heartbreakingly sincere apology Kurt has ever heard.

"Dave. What are you doing here?"

Dave points at an lane a few over, and in the distance Kurt thinks he makes out Mr. Karofsky's familiar form, along with a woman that could be Dave's mother. Dave's arm reaches for one of the bowling balls as he addresses Kurt. "What's with all the hoopla," he asks. No one else speaks, though all eyes stay on the former-McKinley student as he approaches the lane.

"Rachel and I got into NYADA," Kurt answers, his pride swelling with each word.

Dave's eyes widen, impressed, and the large smile he gives Kurt seems to say a myriad of things. "Jesus, Fancy. You don't mess around," is what he says out loud, and then he sends the ball flying down the alley with so-far-unmatched speed. The sound the pins make when they connect with the ball leaves no doubt as to how many fall.

"How about we dedicate _that _to you guys?"

The silence remains thick in the air, so Kurt instinctively tuns to Rachel to see if she's paying attention - certainly _she _should have spoken by now - but her focus is on the white envelope that she's pulling unapologetically from the side pocket of Blaine's bag. "What's this," she asks Blaine slowly, and now all eyes are on her. Even, Kurt notes, Dave's.

Blaine doesn't answer, and so Kurt's eyes follows _his_to the envelope, and with a sharp pain that he can't interpret yet, he realizes, "That's mine." Blaine doesn't stop him as he takes it from Rachel, and confusedly turns it over in his hands. It's addressed to the NYADA Admissions Office."Why didn't you mail it?"

Finally Blaine speaks. "Kurt, can we go somewhere and talk about this?"

And normally that would be fine with Kurt. Normally he would prefer to have serious conversations with his boyfriend out of the earshot of the other members of the glee club, who really are the worst people about gossiping he'd ever known, but there's something in Blaine's voice, something that settles in his stomach and kind of terrifies him. "No," he says firmly. He tells himself that he's probably overreacting for nothing, that Blaine is just going to tell him that he forgot, and to stop queening out. But that wouldn't explain why Blaine can't seem to raise his eyes to meet Kurt's, or why the young croonor seems to rapidly be losing color.

"I couldn't do it."

Kurt stares at him blankly, trying to find meaning in his words. "What? You didn't have time? It's okay-."

"That's not what I mean," Blaine softly interrupts. "I mailed a letter . . . from you . . . to NYADA. But it wasn't an acceptance."

Then a lot of things happen at once. Rachel leaps up from her place beside Finn, her hands outstretched, aiming her nails at Blaine's face. Finn, Dave, and Puck work together to restrain her, but Kurt appears to be rooted to his spot.

"You sent them a rejection," he mumbles as the knowledge hits him full force. "How could you-"

Blaine's hands rest on his forearms, and suddenly his face is open, and expressive, and it reminds Kurt why he fell for him in the first place. "I know it sounds crazy, and makes me a level of pathetic I never thought I would reach, but I'm so in love with you. I love you, and the idea of you being so far away for this whole year kills me every time I think about it. And I just . . . I don't know what came over me. I was just taken by this idea that if you could just hold off, just for one year, we could go together." He pauses. "I mean, wouldn't that mean so much more?"

"Let _go _of me," Rachel snaps loudly, squirming in the three athletes' grips. "Just, I need to just _maime _him a little bit!"

Dave laughs, but he and the other two hold her steady.

Kurt barely gives them a second thought.

Okay. So, that's it then. Blaine took matters into his own hands, and changed Kurt's life and there's no going back. What are his options? To call the Admissions, and tell them the letter was a joke? That would certainly make a fabulous impression. They'd _definitely _be begging him to enroll in their school _then_.

He looks around, and realizes then that everyone is waiting for his reaction. He looks at Blaine, his first love, and knows in that instant that even if he's trapped in Lima for another year, he won't be spending it as Blaine's boyfriend.

"It's over," he finally says, horrified when he feels tears form in the corners of his eyes. But his voice doesn't shake. "I can't be with you anymore."

The look in Blaine's eyes tears his heart into shreds, but he glances at Rachel, struggling violently to get her hands on the guy responsible for screwing up her intricate plans, then somehow his gaze flickers to Dave. And his resolve strengthens.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, and it's the truth because he never thought this relationship would turn into _this. _"I'm going to go."

Which is a good idea in theory. But as soon as he steps outside he realizes that might have to pay for his excursion into drama-queen mode because Blaine was his ride.

"Come on, Fancy."

Kurt looks over, and when he sees Dave (_Dave _of all people, what kind of sense does that make?) standing by a black truck, giving him an expectant look he blinks in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Dave grins, his lips turning upward, and the result is a little staggering. Kurt thinks he can count on one hand the number of times he's seen the guy do that. "I said, let's go. Unless you wanted to ride with Bland."

There's only a moment of indecision. He considers the other options inside, but he knows, as his friends, they will all want to talk this out with him, and ask him complicated questions he doesn't know the answers to. They'll want to be supportive, and find out how he feels, and quite frankly, all Kurt wants is to get away.

So he climbs into the passenger seat, and feels the tightness in his chest lessen the tiniest bit. "So, where are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't actually occur to Kurt that he's never been alone in a car with Dave before until he's sitting in the seat beside him. In the eighth grade, he remembers, on a field trip to some museum he hadn't visited before or since, Dave had rode with Kurt and his dad, and had sat in the backseat - completely silent - until Burt had drawn him out using the complicated technique of saying brightly, "So, did you see the game last night? Couple more like that and we'll see Carolina at the Super Bowl." And then it had been a matter of finding a way to make Dave shut up.

The Dave sitting with him now, fiddling with his cell phone before putting the car in drive, reminds Kurt more of the silent, unsure kid than the one who'd had the courage to say, "Mr. Hummel, with all due respect, you are out of your mind."

"Sorry," Dave finally says, as he navigates the truck onto the main road and drops his cell phone into the cup holder. He glances over at Kurt quickly before returning his attention to the traffic. "So, I couldn't help but overhear your little tiff with Bland," he begins.

"Blaine," Kurt corrects automatically. When Dave rolls his eyes Kurt almost grins.

"Anyway. So, I heard what he did, which, quite frankly, is pretty shitty." He shoots Kurt another look as if expecting him to challenge but this time Kurt says nothing. "And I was thinking. They don't actually have Bland's letter yet. He said he mailed it today, so the very earliest it could arrive would be tomorrow." A bright and sort of excited gleam sparkles in his eyes. "So what I thought we would do is drive to New York and intercept it."

For a moment Kurt can't decide whether or not he's kidding. Drive to New York? Drive nine hours in a pickup truck with David Karofsky? Maybe he actually _is _dreaming. "Dave," he starts carefully, but he's not sure what he's going to say. Certainly he has to tell him no, right? This plan is just all _kinds _of a bad idea.

But.

But he thinks of Rachel going on audition after audition. He thinks of postcards with Rockefeller Center on them, or maybe a picture of a big stage with a message scrawled on the back about how _everything is just as amazing as we thought it would be, Kurt!_. He feels a heavy, dull aching when he imagines answering the phone and having to listen to her chatter on about her Fancy New Life. The life he would have had if Blaine hadn't messed everything up so effectively.

Dave stares at him, waiting.

So he does what he always does when confronted with a difficult decision to make, and brings five letters into his mind. WWJTD: What Would Justin Taylor Do?

Before, and also shortly after, he came out Kurt decided he would never do something so trite as involve himself in gay television. As a performer he knew the fimportance of connecting with the character, and not just one facet, and, sure, the guys on, say, _The A-List _were gay, but they were nothing like him. Drinking all night, committing infidelities, getting into fights at clubs. There was nothing about that lifestyle that resembled his own. And though he'd never tuned in to _Queer as Folk_, he was certain the same was true for it as well. But Rachel, who was never going to be the type of person who took other people's opinions all that seriously, had practically forced the first season into his hands on his 17th birthday. "Just give it a chance," she'd barked when he gave her a dubious look.

So he had. And he was basically right about it. Drugs? Check. Clubbing? Check. Infidelity? Check. But when Justin had taken a bat to the head at the end of the first season Kurt had been utterly immobile for all of five minutes, then out the door and on his way to the nearest Best Buy in a feverish fit. Because maybe _Queer as Folk _did have all that crap that he found so completely unrelatable, but Justin Taylor . . . He was the exception. Kurt saw glimpses of himself in the beautiful blond boy who had taken a beating and kept going.

WWJTD?

"Sounds like a plan," he finally continues. "But you need to take me by my house first. I assume this is going to be an overnight thing, and if you think I'm wearing this same thing tomorrow-"

Dave releases the steering wheel for the briefest of half-seconds hold his hands up innocently. "Wouldn't dream of it." And he takes the right that turns him onto Kurt's street.

Never, in Kurt's life, has he packed so quickly.

First are the shirts. One, two, three, four, shoved with only the smallest amount of respect into his oversized duffel. A pair of jeans. Two pairs of pants, one black, one apricot. Underwear. As many of his skincare products as he can fit into the swiftly-shrinking bag. Socks. Three pairs of shoes. Accomplished in all of three and a half minutes, and if the suitcase is almost heavy enough to weigh him down on his way to the door, then at least that means he's probably got enough clothes.

He leaves a note on the fridge for his dad and Carole, telling them he'll be back in two days, that he and Rachel are taking a road trip to New York City to visit their school. Kurt knows Finn is the one who broke Carole's crystal vase, and not a stray dog with a hatred of precious items like Finn claimed, so he thinks that maybe this once Finn will keep his mouth shut.

He manages to get through the front door without any real problems, but when the door closes shut behind him he has to examine his luggage more carefully. He's really not cut out for heavy-lifting, and maybe that third pair of shoes was a little too much.

Just as he's contemplating canceling the whole thing, movement beside him steals his attention. He looks over just in time for him to watch Dave lift his suitcase with almost revolting ease, and carry it to the truck. "Coming, Fancy," Dave calls over his shoulder.

What. Ever.

His phone beeps for the 13th time before Dave finally addresses it. Privately, he's a little surprised that Dave remained patient for as long as he did.

"Are you really not going to look at it?"

Kurt glances over, then with a heavy sigh, he withdraws his phone from his pocket. Ten messages from Blaine, two from Rachel (one a panicked _Are you alright? _and then another sent immediately after that said _Loved the drama!) _and the last one from Finn, saying he had seen the note and would help him cover. But he did feel that Kurt owned him an explanation because, "If you were actually kidnapped or something, then I'm pretty sure both of our parents are going to be pissed."

His is the message Kurt answers because his brother may be somewhat emotionally stunted, and has never been all that great at reading between the lines, but where Kurt is concerned there can be no fault found in his unquestioning trust and loyalty. _I'm fine, _he texts back quickly. _I actually am going to NY, but to see if there's anything I can do about this mess. _He pauses, wondering what else to add. He's not sure if Finn is at the level of forgiveness that Kurt is, so he ultimately decides to leave out Dave's presence completely. _Don't tell Blaine. _

A minute later his phone beeps again. _Okay, won't say anything. Dude, you are so badass._

Kurt's lips turn up at the ludicrous compliment as he flips his phone shut, and when his eyes flick to Dave he catches him watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

"What," he demands impatiently

"Nothing. It's just . . . You're handling this pretty well. You know, for a guy who just dumped his boyfriend in a public place."

Kurt swallows carefully, Truthfully he hasn't been thinking about the break up aspect at all, so forcefully had he latched onto the hope of setting things right. He and Blaine are broken up.

He waits for the surge of panic at the loss but it doesn't come. There's pain Of course there's pain. Pain so acute that he could kneel over from the intensity. But it's not impossible to believe that he won't always feel this way, and it makes it easier for him to focus on his current goal.

He's not sure what to say so he gives a noncommittal shrug and changes the subject. "What about yourparents," he asks, only just remembering their presence at the bowling alley.

"That's who I was texting. They're fine with it. The second I threw your name around it was all, 'Oh, honey, that's fine, just be careful.'" He laughs quietly, affectionately, and it's such a change from his usual surly demeanor that Kurt can't help but stare openly.

But as he takes in the other boy's features he's struck by the realization that he doesn't really even know what is typical behavior for Dave Karofsky anymore. Since changing schools he's spoken to Dave all of three times, and each time was briefer than the last.

"What's your favorite movie?"

Dave glances over quickly. "Huh?"

He feels a light blush creep across his cheeks though he isn't sure why. "David, we are about to spend a lot of time together." He thinks about the rest of the drive, the impending night in a hotel, the drive home. "A _lot _of time. It might be a good idea if we knew something about each other besides our sordid past."

Dave is silent while he ponders the question, and Kurt finds himself wondering what he'll say. Will he say something run-of-the-mill like _Fight Club _or _Lord of the Rings_?

"_Bringing Up Baby."_ The words rush out of Dave's mouth like a dirty secret, and suddenly _he's _the one turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh. My God."

"Kurt, come on."

Kurt closes his eyes, picturing the black and white movie – the end, with Katherine Hepburn swinging back and forth precariously on a ladder beside a dinosaur skeleton, and the laugh that pours from his stomach is so long that by the end he's gasping for breath, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks.

"Whatever," Dave snaps when Kurt's composed himself. "I used to watch it with my mom."

"Oh, it's too late, Dave," Kurt taunts, a bright smile still in place. "The secret's out – you're a closet 40's fan."

"And what's yours? _Titanic_?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, then reflects quickly over his Top 10, trying to decide which title deserves the Number One spot. Though at this point he would never admit it, _Titanic _actually _is _one of his favorites. "_The Princess Bride_," is what he decides, thinking of the sharp dialog, the costumes, the young Cary Elwes.

Dave smiles, really smiles, and it reaches his eyes. "I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist like yourself," he quotes with perfect accuracy.

"You know," Kurt says, sliding his gaze over to Dave again, "you really are full of surprises, you know that?" There's a lot of truth in that comment, Kurt thinks. This guy, who's not even really a friend, who's not _anything _to him lately, is driving him across state lines, driving him to New York. Just for the hell of it. He likes _Bringing Up Baby. _He can pull _The Princess Bride _quotes out of the air. And somehow Kurt's supposed to equate this with the boy who pushed him into lockers and threatened his life.

Dave glances at him quickly. "Yeah," he replies with a short shrug. "That's what Eric always says."

And there's something in his voice, something in the way that he says the male name that somehow manages to both pique Kurt's interest while at the same time causing a surprising, but very real and unpleasant, twisting in the pit of his stomach. He takes a breath. "And Eric is of course . . ." He lets his voice trail away.

Dave licks his lips, clears his throat, and it's so apparent that he's suddenly suffering from nervousness that it should be funny to Kurt.

It's not.

"Eric's my boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I updated this on my phone, so, while hopefully it doesn't, it might look a little strange

For a moment Kurt can't find his voice. He understands Dave's words, comprehends their meaning, and yet they make almost no sense. David freaking Karofsky has a boyfriend. He has a boyfriend. As in, there's a guy out there somewhere who's all rainbows and sunshines when his phone lights up and he sees Dave's name on the caller I.D. There's a guy - Eric, Dave said his name is, and Kurt thinks that's the dumbest name he's ever heard - that's held his hand, kissed him. Maybe helped him purge some of his crippling self-loathing and self-doubt.

"You have a boyfriend," Kurt repeats when he's able to speak. He knows that he sounds as thunderstruck as he feels, and that there isn't an ounce of enthusiasm in his words. He's barely able to swallow the accusatory _how_that rises to his lips, and settles on an only slightly less offensive, "Where did you get a boyfriend?"

Kurt notices the way Dave's lips twitch, as though Kurt's annoyance of the subject is amusing. "Street corner."

_"What?"_

"Oh, for God's sake, Fancy, I'm kidding. Where do you think? School."

School. Well, that would make sense. If this was any other guy on the planet. But the last Kurt had heard was that Mr. David Karofsky didn't do out-and-proud, and so he doesn't bother trying to hide the way his eyebrows raise skeptically. "Okay, you're going to have to tell the whole story," he snaps, a little unsure as to why he's irritated. He supposes it's jealousy that Dave apparently has some drooling admirer, and Kurt just lost the relationship he's been in for-

It's probably best not to think about it.

For a moment Dave is quiet, and his eyes get a blank look like he's watching a memory in his mind's eye. "It's not like I'm . . . out, or whatever," he mumbles when he blinks and returns to the present. "It's just, this guy." He clears his throat awkwardly and Kurt, feeling a small tug of compassion for his former bully supplies, "Eric."

Dave glances at him quickly, then continues. "Right. Eric. Well, I don't know. He'd just transfered schools, and didn't really know anybody. And, plus, he's, like, completely Alegbra-challenged, whereas I am a total genuis."

Kurt rolls his eyes but doesn't interrupt because, as loath as he is to admit it, Dave's not exactly lying. In the math class they had together freshman year they had sat beside each other, and when Ms. Blackman had the students check each other's tests, Kurt and Dave aways had to trade. The sixth A in a row, Kurt had thought, was a little over-achieveing.

He purses his lips, then prompts, "And?"

Dave shrugs nonchalantly. "And? I offered to help him study. I mean, I didn't know he was, you know."

"Gay."

"Yeah. Gay. But once I went to his house, it was pretty obvious." Dave's lips turn up into a small smirk. "I mean, I walked in, and there's this big rainbow blanket draped over the piano bench, and a rainbow napkin holder on the kitchen table. Rainbow glass figurines on the mantel. Excetera. And he sees me looking at all this stuff, and tells me that his mom is a little too overenthusiastic. That since he told her he was into dudes, she turned into a PFLAG-mom and hasn't tried to shove him into the closet once."

Kurt watches something pass over Dave's face, and he thinks that he can guess. How almost mythical this must have seemed to a still-closeted Dave. To see such acceptance, such limitless love. The pull towards this family must have been impossible to resist. "So you jumped him."

Dave's intake of breath is so sharp that he chokes on air, and dissolves into a harsh coughing fit. "W-what," he gasps out. "N-no." He coughs again. "No! He . . . We talked. I told him about me." He glances over. "You. You know, what I did to you."

"Really," Kurt says, impressed in spite of himself. He decides it's probably not that easy to admit to something like that.

"Yeah." Another smile, and Kurt really kind of wants to throw up. Okay, he gets it, Dave's boyfriend is the cat's meow. The gushing is unnecessary. "I don't know. It wasn't hard, with him. It was like, no matter what I said, it'd be okay. Like I didn't have to be so scared all the time." He drops his eyes slightly, as though embarrassed. "Dumb, right?"

"No," is Kurt's sincere answer. If Dave has managed to find someone that helps him cope with all he's going through, then Kurt is happy for him. Well, mostly happy for him. There's a tiny twisting in his gut area, but it's barely noticable. He chalks it up to mean-spirited jealousy. "That's great."

There's another moment of silence until Dave lets out a long sigh. "So, can we change the subject now, please," he asks, and Kurt grins.

"Yes, please. God. Like I need to hear anymore about your sexual conquests," Kurt replies jokingly.

Dave's eyes lighten in amusement, and it's strange how different it makes him look. So relaxed, and in another life Kurt thinks that maybe he would find that twinkle in Dave's eye sort of irresistible.

For three hours things continue in that fashion. Kurt begins the slow pricess of getting to know the current Dave Karofsky and Dave reluctantly allows Kurt's probing. It's how Kurt learns that Dave has two sisters away at college and a thirteen year-old brother with an almost certain career as an artist. The light around Dave's eyes as he talks about his family is almost endearing.

He hears about Dave's new school and the football team. He can't help smiling a little when Dave tells him, in great detail about the Glee club ("Kurt. Please quit it. I'm not joining a fucking Glee club. Like I don't have enough going on right now.") and how Dave intervened when one of the kids on the hockey team started pushing one of the Glee guys around. "I didn't go through the mess of changing schools just to watch the same shit happen over there."

"So what about your parents," Kurt asks, turning the conversation to what he really wants to know.

A shadow darkens Dave's face, and Kurt's a little taken aback by how quickly he wants to retract his question. He's not thrilled by the idea that he might be the reason behind Dave's discord, but nevertheless he patiently awaits his answer. This is going to be a pretty painful trip if they can't discuss the . . . Complicated stuff as well.

"What about them? "

"Well, you said you're not out, but surely you must think about telling them. Your siblings too. I mean, don't you?"

The loud, boisterous laugh that erupts from Kurt's left startles him, and he jumps violently. He shoots Dave what he hopes is a deeply scathing look, but waits.

"Let's consider," Dave begins when he's somewhat composed. "You have a giant secret. It impacts - everything. Everything you do. Everyone you, you know. Love or whatever. And the only people that know are the guy who basically hates you because you made his life a living hell, and your significant other, that no one even knows about." He pauses and the sarcasm vanishes and his voice lowers. "Yeah, Kurt. I'm _always_thinking about telling them."

A silence falls between them, and Kurt contemplates this development. He decides that it's good that Dave is at least, it seems, seriously considering taking the next step. He wonders how big a part 'Eric' plays in Dave's new-found self-acceptance and can't help the grudging gratitude he feels.

"You hungry?"

Dave's sudden question interrupts Kurt's thoughts, and he blinks. The clock says 6:40, and it's only then that Kurt realizes that the last thing he ate was a grilled chicken salad around noon. Before the letter came, before it all got so messed up. His stomach growls, as though he's been starving all this time. "Famished. Evidently." He tries to remember what the last exit sign said about food, but the only thing that comes to mind is Taco Bell, and seriously. As if he would actually eat there.

Dave grins and quickly maneuvers into the far right lane. "I know a place."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry, there's not a lot of action in this chapter. I'm setting up something I plan to use next chapter, and later. Thanks for all the alerts and adds. Y'all are the bomb.

"This is the place that you know?" Kurt stares at the building in front of him and tries to hide the trepidation that he feels.

Kurt's never really considered himself to be a restaurant-snob. He's been into his fair share of diners thanks to a childhood with a blue-collar father, and has, on more than one occasion, been pleasantly surprised by the deliciousness of the food. Over the years he's even learned to keep his usual judgmental sneer in check until he's given the place a chance. No, it's never really come easily to him, but everyone has their faults, he supposes.

This, he thinks, still eyeing the run-down brick exterior and the dust-caked windows suspiciously, might be pushing it. "Maybe we should try somewhere else," he suggests, hoping Dave won't see past the innocence in his tone.

No such luck.

Dave grins lightly, the corners of his lips turning up the tiniest bit, and steps determinedly towards the door (the paint chipping along the door frame, but Kurt forces himself not to focus on that). "Fancy, stop being such a fucking princess."

Smothering the urge to continue the argument, because Dave _has _gone to a lot of trouble for him today, and it wouldn't really be all the nice to insult what is apparently his favorite "restaurant," Kurt give a long sigh, and follows him inside.

The good news is that the inside is a slight improvement. At least there's no visible dirt, and when Kurt gets a whiff of whatever it is cooking in the kitchen, his stomach gives a hopeful growl. His eyes dart around the small dining area, searching for anything that might make it hazardous to eat here, but sees nothing unsanitary. He glances at Dave to give his reluctant approval, but as soon as he opens his mouth, a loud yell echoes across the room.

_"David Karofsky, is that you?"_ Like lightening, a large figure flies across the room, narrowly avoiding knocking into Kurt, and throws delighted arms around the tall athlete.

As the woman grips Dave into a tight hug, Kurt carefully takes in her appearance. She's an older woman, probably in her late fifties, with salt and pepper hair. She's heavy for her somewhat small stature, and as she draws back and stares adoringly at Kurt's companion, Kurt notes crow's feet by her eyes, and a wide, pleasant smile. There's something about her that reminds him a little of Mrs. Claus.

"Your mother didn't tell me you were coming," she says to Dave, shaking an accusatory finger in his face. "As if we aren't _sisters _or something."

Dave laughs, dropping his head concededly. "It was a little spur-of-the-moment," he reassures her. "And they didn't even come."

It's only then that the woman seems to realize that there's someone else standing with them, and her eyes flicker to Kurt. "Sorry," she tells Kurt quickly, extending her hand and shaking his in welcome. "I didn't even see you there! I guess I got a little caught up in seeing my favorite nephew." She pauses to shoot Dave a mock-angry frown. "Not that he ever visits me anymore."

"I just saw you at Christmas!"

She turns to Kurt, appealing. "My dear, is it my imagination that Christmas was several months ago?"

Kurt's lips twitch and he can feel himself warming unexpectedly to this woman. "Several months," he agrees. "Dave's a bad nephew."

"See?"

Dave rolls his eyes, then bends to drop a gentle kiss on his aunt's cheek. "My apologies," he says, still grinning. Then, as he straightens up, he adds, "If we can ditch the abuse for a few minutes here maybe I can make some introductions." He turns to Kurt. "Kurt, this is my aunt Laura. Laura, this is my-" His voice falters, and Kurt thinks he feels Dave's eyes on him, but he can't bring himself to look. He can practically read the other boy's mind. _What the hell am I supposed to call us?_ "Kurt," he finishes a little lamely.

Laura nods, as though noticing nothing amiss. "Kurt. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well, we should probably sit," Dave says after a beat. "Where's your section?"

Laura leads them to a group of tables on the far right hand side of the dining area, and as they take seats at one along the wall she asks for their drink order.

"Strawberry Lemonade," Dave answers so quickly that Kurt knows that he's been prepping himself for this moment. "They have the best lemonade in the whole fucking word," he tells Kurt. "When Laura's working, anyway. The other evening waitress, April, thinks hers is better, but I'm not convinced that she even adds sugar. And forget different flavors . . ." His voice trails away when he sees the amused expression on Kurt's face. "Whatever. You think I'm crazy."

"No," Kurt denies, slowly shaking his head. "No. I don't think you're crazy." In fact, 'crazy' isn't even in the same universe as the word he thinks as he watches Dave's enthusiasm over this restaurant, seeing his aunt. 'Adorable,' would be much closer, if Kurt's being honest with himself. It's not like he's _into _Dave or anything, but complicated history or not, Kurt's still gay, and he still has eyes. And he doesn't think he's ever seen Dave as genuinely excited about anything else, ever. Including the night of prom.

Which, actually, Kurt really tries not to think about too much.

"I'll have a lemonade too," he says.

"Regular?"

"Please."

And with that, Laura's gone.

"So," Kurt begins a little uncertainly. It was easier, he decides, when Laura was hovering. At least then he had another voice, someone else to distract them. "Um. Where are you going to school?" Somehow they hadn't covered this topic in the car, and Kurt realizes that he's curious. Lima Community? Probably not, though, unless Dave is planning to get some pre-reqs out of the way there.

There's a long silence, and for one horrifying moment Kurt thinks that maybe he screwed up. Maybe Dave isn't going to college at all, genius or not. But then Dave shrugs and answers quietly, "Not sure yet. I have a couple of options."

Seriously? It's like trying to glean information from a tree branch. "Like where," he prompts impatiently.

Unfortunately that's the moment Laura reappears, carrying a cold drink in each of her hands. She hands each to the boy who requested it, then asks, "You guys decided what you're going to eat?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes. "I haven't even looked at the menu." He opens it quickly, and peers at the options, trying to make a swift decision as he gestures for Dave to go ahead.

"Chicken Parm," Dave tells his aunt, taking a long sip of his new drink. When the liquid meets his lips he smiles again, and gives Laura a thumbs up. "I'll definitely make an effort to visit more often."

"I'll believe it when I see it," she teases back.

"You should try the Fettuccine Alfredo," Dave suggests as Kurt continues to scramble for a decision. "I know when you think 'diner' you don't automatically think, 'What delicious Italian food' but the cook, Vic, is from Italy, so, you know. It's usually pretty amazing."

Laura nods her approval of Dave's surmisings and Kurt shrugs. "Sounds good to me."

"Good choice," Laura says, taking their menus. "I'll be back in about twenty with your orders. And David, _please_. If Cole comes by, be nice."

As Laura departs again, Kurt turns to Dave with his eyebrows raised. "And here I was, thinking I was special," he taunts. He's careful to keep the malice out of his voice, not wanting to offend Dave - especially today - but Laura's words_ be nice_ remind Kurt a little too much of the Dave from before. The Dave that nicknamed his fist The Fury.

Dave clears his throat uncomfortably. "She's not . . . She doesn't mean . . ." Then he sighs. "I didn't _bully _Cole, if that's what you're thinking. All Laura meant was to be friendly. I think I have a reputation for disliking him, but it's not like that at all."

Kurt's pretty sure he's only more confused than before. "So then what's it like," he asks.

"Kurt, really, it's not-"

"Dave!"

"Oh for God's sake, Fancy!" Dave lets out a frustrated gust of air, and then nods at something behind Kurt. When Kurt turns, and sees what Dave sees, he feels his jaw drop and his eyes widen in astonishment. "That's Cole."

Whatever Kurt had been expecting about 'Cole,' the man standing on the other side of the room joking with Laura isn't it. This man, this fucking beautiful Adonis, is definitely not someone that Dave could or _would _bully. He has light brown hair, long enough for Kurt to watch locks fall across his eyes when he leans forward, and the greenest hazel eyes Kurt's ever seen. He's a tall specimen of a man, over six feet at least, and lean, and Kurt imagines that underneath his uniform is a well-sculpted body.

He gulps audibly and turns back to Dave.

"_That's _what Laura meant," Dave says, pointing at the look on Kurt's face. "That's basically the way I react every time he tries even _speaking _to me. Like I said, they think I don't like him, but, uh . . ." He scratches his ear, outwardly uncomfortable, and Kurt wonders if this is the first time he's verbally admitted an attraction to a guy before. Well, aside from Eric, of course. "But, I just can't, like, think when he's standing so close, so I usually just avoid him when I come here."

Kurt thinks he understands. Obviously, when Dave's visiting his aunt it's normally with his parents, and Kurt himself would be mortified if _his _dad observed any kind of exchange between Kurt and this Cole. Mostly because it would probably end with Kurt having to mop up his sweat and drool off the floor.

As though sensing the two boys' subject of conversation, Cole begins a slow saunter towards their table.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Dave mutters and Kurt has to smother a sudden hysterical giggle that rises to his lips.

"David," Cole says when he reaches their table. His voice is low, sultry, so much so that Kurt has to suppress a shudder. "Who's your friend?"

Dave stares at Cole, not speaking, until Kurt aims a sharp kick at his shin. He blinks. "Right. This is Kurt," he answers slowly. "Kurt. Hummel. We go to school together."

Strictly speaking this isn't exactly accurate, as Dave is now over at Carmel, but Kurt understands his desire to keep this conversation short-lived. "Hi," Kurt says, feeling a twinge of annoyance when his voice shakes. Out of the corner of his eye he catches the flicker of amusement that crosses Dave's face.

Cole offers them a generous smile. "Where are you boys headed? Going to see your uncle," he asks Dave.

Dave flinches as if burned, and answers a little quickly, "No! No. I mean, we _are _going to the City, but not for that. We're . . . It's a long story."

"Oh, right," Cole replies after a beat. "Well, I didn't mean to pry." As Dave turns his attention to his napkin, Kurt glances at Cole, then stiffens. Unaware that he's being watched, Cole's eyes begin positively _drinking _Dave in, and it's then that Kurt realizes. He's gay. Cole is fucking gay. And he wants Dave.

Suddenly his features aren't sexy at all, but leering and sleazy and Kurt feels . . . What? Protective? Territorial? After all, Dave is his former bully, not Cole's. And what the hell does Cole even know about Dave? Does he know that Dave used to push people around, or, more importantly, what he's overcame to be a different person? Does he know that Dave's favorite movie is about a scientist trying to retrieve a bone from a dog? Does he know that Dave is a kickass bowler? Probably not.

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and ignores the confused look Dave shoots him. Suddenly he's very grateful for Eric's presence in Dave's life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Dave and Kurt's Excellent Adventure: Part Five  
><strong>Author: <strong>pen_traveler  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Klaine at the very beginning, Kurtofsky overall.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee Dave would already be back.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Kurt's future at NYADA is put in jeopardy, Dave steps in to save the day.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm so sorry to everyone who has been patiently waiting. All this information has been coming out about 3x13 and 3x14 and it has me on pins and needles. So, naturally, I've spent every minute I've been on the internet devouring as many spoilers as possible. I definitely have a disease.  
><strong>Timeline:<strong>Takes place towards the end of season three, after Kurt and Rachel have been accepted into NYADA.

"You didn't answer my question." Kurt takes a bite of fettuccine, surprised again by the genius of the diner's cook, and fixes Dave with an accusing glare. "What colleges are you considering?"

It's ten minutes later. Cole's taken his leave, and Laura's delivered their food and check with a firm, "You say goodbye before you leave, David." Before she had made her way to the back Kurt thought that he saw her give them a speculative once-over, but as soon as he blinked she'd turned away, leaving him to wonder if he'd seen it in the first place.

Dave rolls his eyes, swallowing his own bite of chicken and clears his throat. "Anyone ever tell you you're a nosy bitch," he returns, though Kurt notes an absence of malice in his voice and demeanor. He even shoots Kurt a furtive grin.

"All the time. Your point?"

"Never mind," Dave replies, smirking lightly. "I mean, I've had a couple of yeses. You know." He shrugs. "Ohio State. UC Berkeley." There's a beat and then he adds quietly, as though embarrassed, "Columbia."

"In South Carolina," Kurt demands in astonishment. Because he really can't mean what it appears that Dave means because, seriously. Kurt's already had too many surprises for the day.

Dave stares at him blankly, as though Kurt's just grown an extra arm, and clears his throat. "Uh, no. Columbia, as in New York City." When Kurt doesn't answer he continues, with some measure of discomfort. "I'm pretty good at Math, and I always thought something like architecture would be interesting, so . . ." He shrugs again.

"So, you would . . . be in New York?"

"Yeah."

Kurt's not sure what drives him to do it, but he looks up and across the table, and he meets Dave's eyes. Because Dave's watching him, his face completely open, begging to be examined, and what Kurt sees there makes his hands shake. Maybe he's mistaken - it has, after all, happened a time or two during his existence - but he's thinking that a guy with a boyfriend probably shouldn't be looking at him like that. (He also thinks, though he pretends that he doesn't, that a guy who just broke up with his boyfriend a few hours ago probably shouldn't be as _pleased _by that look as he is.)

"Cole's into you," Kurt blurts out, evidently a little louder than he intended based on the way Dave kinda jumps. He feels a little bad, but firmly tells himself that this is what friends do, and since he and Dave are definitely friends now, it's his job to clue the guy in about the waiter's rather obvious crush. If he gets some perverse pleasure from the look of shock that crosses Dave's features, well, that could be attributed to anything.

A deep breath from the other side of the table, and it's pretty clear that Dave definitely doesn't believe what Kurt is claiming. "You're crazy," he replies, but he steals a glance at Cole anyway. And flushes red when he catches the guy's eye.

Kurt doesn't want to smile, doesn't want to encourage this terrified-flirting thing that Dave has going on, but it's a little, well, adorable, the way bewilderment has settled in his eyes. Like he's never seen anything more ludicrous in his life than a gorgeous Greek god staring at him like he would like nothing more than to -

Anyway.

"Dave," Kurt prompts when it becomes obvious that his companion has forgotten they were speaking. His eyes are glazed over, like he's in a trance, and Kurt can't help but find it a little irritating. _He's _the one that Dave had put his entire life on hold for - it'd be nice if he acted like it.

He opens his mouth to take another stab at snatching Dave's attention, but it's unnecessary. Dave turns back to him completely composed, his face void of all its previous worshiping - even the small patches of red on his cheeks have taken their leave. He takes another bite of his food, the picture of innocence, and somehow that's even more grating.

"What," Dave eventually asks when Kurt's gaze refuses to falter.

"Nothing."

When they get back to the car (Dave having cajoled his aunt into slipping him a piece of apple pie for later) Kurt is nursing a bit of a migraine. For the most part they're brought on by massive stress, and though he's not exactly sure what his brain is feeling particularly stressed about, he's getting the impression that this one isn't an exception. He decides that he blames Dave.

"You okay, Fancy," Dave asks after they've been driving in utter silence for an hour. They'd started out with at least the radio for background music, but when _Somewhere Only We Know _had come in over the speakers, Dave had hit the power button without a word. Which, really, had been just fine with Kurt because the last thing he needed was to be thinking of Blaine, the Warblers, or Sebastian.

Kurt's first inclination is to return to his answer from the restaurant and assure Dave that he's fine. But then it occurs to him that he's never really been the guy that spent a lot of time keeping his feelings under wraps and why should Dave get a free pass? So instead he narrows his eyes at his friend. "I'm angry with you," he replies matter-of-factly.

Dave, to his credit, manages to not look surprised by this bit of news. Confused, though. "Right," he answers hesitatingly. "And, just out of curiosity, _why _are you angry with me?"

It's a strange feeling and not easy to put into words. It's not as though Dave's relationship with Eric is any of Kurt's business, or that he has any say at all in whether or not Dave finds Cole attractive. And, if he's being honest with himself, he's done a few things in his past that were not particularly honorable, so who is he to judge this situation at all? But somehow Dave's initial _wow, hotness personified is staring at me _has really gotten under his skin, and Dave's staring at him, looking, to Kurt at least, guilty as hell. "Well," he begins, drawing himself up to his full sitting-down height. "Do you really think it's appropriate for you to be shooting googly eyes at Cole like you were?" He crosses his arms over his chest, indicating his own disapproval.

"What are you talking about," Dave demands in return, and his confused look only deepens. "I wasn't making _googly eyes_."

"Yes you were. Please don't deny it. It only makes it worse."

A beat, and then Dave mutters, "Why the fuck do you care, anyway?"

"I'm your friend," Kurt snaps. "If you're going to _cheat _or something-"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Then it's my business! I mean, I expect my friends to be the kind of people that stand by their partner and don't stray, and . . ." His voice trails away as a flicker of amusement crosses Dave's features. "What is so funny?"

Dave lets out a low chuckle. "Nothing. It's just . . . You know. You look so serious."

"I don't think of cheating as being something to laugh about _David._"

"Relax, Fancy." Dave smiles with such sincerity that Kurt feels his agitation dissolve into nothing. Except, maybe it's not really _nothing _because it does seem as though some sort of warmth has replaced it, and are those _butterflies _fluttering around in the pit of his stomach? "I'm not going to cheat on Eric. Even if Cole approached me wearing nothing but his sandals."

Kurt rolls his eyes, careful not to grin back. "I suppose your relationship is just too perfect for someone like Cole to be a threat." But his voice has lost all of its previous bite.

Dave gives him an indiscernible look. "No, Kurt," he answers. "Cole is not a threat."


End file.
